


Iris Message

by books4belle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actually Iris message sex, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, but it's kinda the same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Alternate PJO Ship Weeks on Tumblr. Inspired by an anonymous prompt:</p><p>For Theyna week, I'd love to see the "I can't stop thinking about your hands on me" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris Message

It had taken Reyna a while to come around to the idea of Iris messages. Maybe because they seemed so very Greek — they weren’t called Arcus messages after all.

Maybe it had been the circumstances in which she’d received her first Iris message. Percy and Hazel were lovely people but that didn’t mean she wanted them interrupting her bath.

Maybe the whole concept felt too much like magic. Reyna was a practical person: She knew that she lived in a world of gods, monsters and mist, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

But dating a Hunter of Artemis lends a whole new meaning to the concept of long-distance relationship. And if this was the only way that she and Thalia could communicate on a regular basis, she realized she’d have to get used to it. So she’d exchanged some denarii for drachma and placed a small fountain on her bedside table.

They couldn’t talk as often as they wanted to. They both had responsibilities and their duties sometimes kept them from calling. Most of their conversations were mundane. Thalia talked about her adventures on the hunt. Reyna told about her newest political wranglings. If they occasionally indulged in romantically sappy endearments, well, who would blame them? They’d make excited plans for Thalia’s next visit to New Rome or simply sigh over how much they missed each other.

It was during one of these more emotional conversations that they realized that Iris messages had potential that neither of them had considered before.

“Damn it, I miss you.” Thalia flopped dramatically onto her cot as she finished telling Reyna about their fight with a nest of basilisks.

“I miss you too. Any word on when this hunt will end?”

Thalia shook her head. “My Lady thinks that this nest is probably one of several in the area. We’ll be here for a week or more flushing them out, then back to tracking that silver quail.”

Reyna sighed. “I wish I could kiss you right now.”

Thalia’s expression softened, a far-away look in her eyes. “Sometimes, when I’m trying to fall asleep, I think about kissing you.”

“Oh, really?” Reyna asked, amused. “And how would you kiss me if I were there?”

“Gently,” Thalia answered, her voice pitched low. “Barely touching your lips at first. Just enough to make you shiver.”

The Reyna on the other end of the Iris message shivered reflexively as warm tingles chased up her spine. “But you wouldn’t stop there,” she nudged.

“No. I’d pull you closer. Run the tip of my tongue over your mouth.” Thalia’s dreamy smile quirked into a mischievous grin. “Nibble on your bottom lip.” 

“Tangle my fingers in the hair at the back of your neck,” Reyna continued. “Whisper in your ear.”

“What would you say?” Thalia asked, biting her own lip in anticipation.

“More.” Reyna breathed. She watched as Thalia’s electric blue eyes went momentarily dark, her expanding pupils like stormclouds rolling in.

“I’d kiss your neck. Right here.” Thalia indicated the spot where neck meets jaw, just under the ear. “And here, and here.” Her hand trailed sensually down the side of her neck, pausing briefly as she reached her collarbone. “And here,” she murmured as she continued lower, her fingers curving over the freckle-covered skin on her chest. Then lower still, just barely dipping her fingertips below her tanktop, tracing her cleavage, then back up along the curved neckline.

Thalia’s words had the intended effect. Reyna’s heart pounded. The air in her lungs felt thick and heavy. The smug, satisfied look on the hunter’s face emboldened Reyna and she met Thalia’s eyes, holding her gaze. “You know, I think about you too. Your kisses. Your touch.” She drew her nightshirt over her head, smiling as she heard Thalia’s sharp intake of breath. “I can’t stop thinking about your hands on me.”

She kept her eyes on Thalia’s, watching them roam over her newly exposed skin. She willed herself not to flinch or squirm under the intense scrutiny. “Reyna,” Thalia sighed longingly.

“Where would you touch me? If you were here.” Reyna copied the hand movements Thalia had used, running her manicured fingertips over her skin.

Thalia grinned, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Well, that’s not a bad start. But you know I can’t resist your gorgeous tits.” 

The words startled a laugh from Reyna. Somehow it managed to cut through some of her nerves, making room for the fluttery tension building in her. She skimmed her fingers down her side, following the curve of her breast, hands just grazing the surface. “Like this?”

“Use your whole hand,” Thalia directed.

Reyna adjusted her grip so her palm cupped the underside of her breast. She drew her hand upward and over the peak, shuddering as her fingers brushed against her nipple.

“That seemed nice. Do that again.” Thalia watched her intently, clearly appreciating the view.

Reyna complied, lingering this time on the sensitive tip as it hardened under her touch.

Thalia nodded. “How does that feel?”

“Really good,” Reyna panted, struggling to keep her voice steady.

“What if you use your thumb?” Thalia coaxed. “If you press harder?”

Reyna rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger and moaned as bolts of heat shot through her and down into her core. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s really good.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

The question knocked Reyna temporarily off balance. She struggled to claw her way back to a level of consciousness that would allow her to respond properly. When that failed, she ended up with the witty and brilliant “huh?”

Thalia’s eyes danced, obviously pleased with herself. “You have two of those, you know. I’d hate for them to think I’m playing favorites.”

Reyna scowled at her girlfriend, but there was no real heat in the expression. How could she be irritated with her when she felt this amazing? Dutifully, she turned her attention to her left breast, lavishing the same attention on it until she was gasping. Unconsciously, she rolled her hips, seeking to relieve some of the pressure that was building there.

“Fuck!” Thalia swore in frustration. “Fuck, I wish I had you here. I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you. I want to kiss every inch of you. I want to suck your tits into my mouth and run my tongue around your nipples until they ache.”

The memory of the last time Thalia did just that made it oh, too easy for Reyna to imagine her body’s reaction. As she struggled to catch her breath, her mind caught on a stray idea. “It seems like you’d have a free hand then.”

“What?” Thalia asked, confused by the sudden shift in conversation.

“Well, if you have one hand on this breast,” She circled her finger around her nipple without taking her eyes from Thalia’s face. “And your mouth on the other, it seems you’d have one free to… explore.” She slid her hand down, playing lightly across her stomach and skimming along the waistband of her silky boy shorts.

Thalia shook her head like she was trying to clear it. “Reyna…” she began, with a hint of warning behind the yearning in her tone.

“Don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten the rules.” Reyna continued to toy with the elastic. “I know that we’re not allowed to touch each other like that. But I was wondering.”

“Yeah?”

“Do the Lady’s rules apply if I’m touching myself?” Reyna shifted so she could slide her fingers along the inside of her thigh.

For a moment, Thalia just stared. The question — or Reyna’s actions — had clearly rendered her speechless. “Thalia?” Reyna prompted, concerned that she’d taken things too far.

She was relieved as Thalia’s vision seemed to clear and her lips curved into an eager smile.“I don’t believe they would. There aren’t any rules about Hunters, um, pleasuring themselves. And I can’t imagine it counts as sex if I just… watch.” Thalia trailed off as Reyna moved to rest her fingers on the fabric that covered her center.

Her touches were delicate at first, tempting them both. Just as she was starting to increase the intensity, Thalia interrupted. “How wet are you right now?”

Reyna reached two fingers into the leg of her shorts, swiping along her folds. When she revealed them, they glistened with the evidence of her arousal. “See what you do to me?” Reyna asked huskily. She brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean as Thalia moaned her approval.

Reyna moved her hands back down, still touching herself through the satin fabric of her underwear, but applying more pressure than she had before. She had to bite her lip as the sensations built, trying to hold back the soft keening noises escaping from her mouth. She forced herself to keep her eyes open so she could watch Thalia’s expressions. Watch as sparks seemed to flash in the stormy blue of her irises.

For a moment, Thalia looked like she was about to say something. But before she could speak, she was cut off by a voice in the background.

“Lieutenant Thalia? Are you in there?” Reyna heard a knock from somewhere out of view. “I’d like to go over the strategy for tomorrow’s hunt if you have a moment.”

“Shit!” Thalia cursed softly. She raised her voice and called. “Yes, Phoebe. I’ll be right there.” To Reyna, she whispered “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. I suppose I can take things from here,” Reyna taunted.

Thalia shot her a pained look. “Tease.”

“Yup.” Reyna grinned. “Don’t keep Phoebe waiting. Good night.”

“”Night. Love you.” Thalia waved a hand through the mist and the connection evaporated.

Reyna almost had to laugh. Here she was, wearing only slightly more than she had been when she’d received her very first Iris message. It was funny sometimes how things came full circle.

Well, whatever she’d thought about Iris messages back then, she was certainly a fan of them now.

She picked up a gold drachma from the bedside table and tossed it into the fountain. “No message,” she said as the mist formed above the water’s surface. “Just wanted to say thanks.” The water vapor dissipated and the rainbow vanished as Reyna turned out the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> My first femslash smut! Hope it came out okay. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
